


if you have to ask, forget it

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [57]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thought you might be lonely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you have to ask, forget it

Dick doesn't actually live in Wayne Manor. He _has_ a place in the city, a penthouse Bruce bought for him a couple years ago when they were too coked up to even read the pricetag. When Bruce sobered up, he made Dick promise not to burn the place to the ground unless he was positive he could make it look like an accident. Dick just laughed at him until Bruce reached out and pulled his hair _hard_ , and then he licked his lips.

Still, Dick spends most of his time at the Manor. It's still technically Jason's home base, and Bruce doesn't let any of them take the really _fun_ toys into the city since he heard about Roy fucking Harper running around with a samurai sword, and Dick knows this is where he can get his drugs for free, so -

"Bruce," Dick says, stepping into his office. Bruce holds up a hand. He's on the phone with Harvey, listening to him babble on about a shipment from Metropolis.

"Bruuuce," Dick says again, too loud. Bruce pretends not to look at him, pretends not to see him out of the corner of his eye, standing over the desk and worrying at his lip.

"That's fine," Bruce says to Harvey. "Just get in touch with Ivy. She'll sort it -" Dick chooses that moment to execute a perfect handstand onto his desk - "Out," Bruce finishes. Dick maneuvers around papers and coke ash, turns himself around to beam up (or down, depending on which way you look at it) at Bruce.

"Harv," Bruce says, glaring at Dick. His shirt's riding up, revealing a dark trail of hair and ridiculous abs. "I'll have to call you back." Harvey swears something at him, but Bruce hits the end button before he can catch it. Bruce stands up from his desk.

"What," Bruce says, "Do you think you're doing."

"Um," Dick says. He's grinning, and he wiggles his toes at Bruce and says, "Hi."

Bruce sighs. "Get off my desk before I push you off of it. If you get a concussion I'll hide every drug in this house."

Dick looks at him like he just ran over a puppy, then scrambles to get himself into a sitting position on the desk. He looks up at Bruce, head tipped back and neck exposed, covered in bruises Bruce didn't put there. His hair's getting too long again, and it makes Bruce's hands itch.

"I'll ask you again," Bruce says, thumbing Dick's adam's apple, "What are you doing?"

Dick shrugs, hums when Bruce gives his neck a squeeze and says, "Thought you might be lonely."

Bruce blinks at him. "Lonely." He fingers the ends of Dick's hair, steps between Dick's outspread legs.

"Come on, Bruce," Dick says. He turns Bruce's front pockets out and sighs happily when he finds a gram of coke there. "I was _here_ before Jaybird showed up, right? I know how you were."

He takes the coke back from Dick, shoves Dick back on the desk and pushes Dick's shirt up. "And how was I?" Bruce asks. He pours the coke out on Dick's abs, cuts it into lines and grabs a rolled up hundred off the desk.

Dick _whines_ , says, "You were - _you_ know. You didn't even wanna _touch_ me."

Bruce does a couple lines and looks up at Dick. "That's not exactly true," he says.

"Well, whatever," Dick says. He squirms when Bruce licks his abs clean, makes a frustrated noise when Bruce hands him the baggie back with barely a bump left. "You were all _lonely_."

"You think I'm lonely?" Bruce asks. He shoves Dick's shirt up the rest of the way, twists his nipples until Dick's head jerks and he knocks the pen jar off the desk.

"I think - um -" Dick licks his lips, eyes rolling when Bruce grips him through his jeans. "Shit, Bruce, not yet, I want -"

Bruce lets him go, leans down right in his face and waits. Dick wriggles out of his jeans, no underwear, then sits up and gets Bruce's trousers down, pushes him back into his chair. He crawls into Bruce's lap and tugs Bruce's shirt off, too, before he gets his mouth all over Bruce's, kisses and licks until all Bruce tastes is some kind of fruity candy.

Then Dick kisses his way down, sucks on Bruce's jaw and traces the scars on his chest, knife cuts and bullet wounds and cigarette burns from that time when he and Harvey were just starting out and they got too high, got too caught up beating the shit out of each other and feeling no pain, feeling like gods.

Dick brushes his thumb against the scar on Bruce's shoulder, the one from when Dick was first learning how to shoot and he ended up hitting Bruce. It's the first and only time Bruce ever saw him scared, really _scared_ , right up until Bruce laughed, popped a couple vicodin, and made him finish his lesson before he showed Dick how to get the bullet out.

Jason took to guns a lot quicker than Dick ever did.

"You know," Dick says. "It's okay to miss him." He bites Bruce's nipple, and Bruce growls.

"He's not _dead_."

"No," Dick agrees. His eyes flash as he scrapes his teeth down Bruce's chest. "But he's not around much, either. Him and the new kid -"

"Tim," Bruce grunts. The kid's good, maybe better than some of them, but -

"I like him," Dick placates. He slides down to the floor but he doesn't swallow his cock like Jason would at this point, just dips his head and laps at his balls, comments, "Never thought Jason would detach himself from you, to be honest."

Bruce shoves his hand in Dick's hair and grips _hard_. " _You_ certainly haven't," he says, and Dick gives him his _teeth_. Bruce growls.

"Guess I figured you still need me," Dick says, and for a second when he looks up, there's something strange and vulnerable there, something that makes Bruce want to take Dick back in his lap and -

"Up," Bruce says, and Dick moves immediately, stands for him and he's hard and leaking and gorgeous, not the least bit bashful under Bruce's gaze, nothing but thrilled when Bruce grips his ass, leans forward and _sucks_.

"Oh," Dick says. "Fuck, Bruce, please, I want -"

Bruce pulls off, slurps, asks, "What do you want?"

"Want you in me," Dick says, and he cries _out_ when Bruce rubs one dry finger over his hole. 

"Lube?" Bruce asks, and Dick scrambles to grab it from his jeans, hands it off to Bruce and then turns around, leans over the desk for him.

"God," Dick says, when Bruce slicks up his fingers and starts with two right away. "Yeah, come on, please." Bruce twists his fingers, leans forward and sucks a bruise onto Dick's ass, another on his thigh. "Tickles," Dick pants out, and then Bruce hits his prostate and Dick's panting harder, pushing back into him.

"Ready," Dick says, and maybe it's supposed to be said with the same confidence that they burn down buildings and kill rival arms dealers with, but there's a plea in it that makes Bruce want to make him wait, make him sweat and howl for it.

"Don't," Dick says, like he knows what Bruce is thinking, and he probably does. Jason may have dragged him to this point, but Dick - sometimes he thinks Dick knew him before he knew himself.

He pulls out and turns Dick back around, and Dick hops onto the desk while Bruce slicks himself up. Dick claws Bruce's back when he thrusts into him, and Bruce bends Dick's legs back, and Dick laughs between a moan, winks at him and bends back even further. Dick laughs again, and Bruce can't decide whether to shut him up or let him go, settles on dragging one of Dick's legs back toward him and sucking the sweat from his skin, matching everyday bruises with ones from him.

"You think they're doing the same thing right now?" Dick asks, and Bruce wants to pretend ignorance but he can't, so he doesn't.

"Maybe," Bruce says. Jason pounding into Tim, marking up his flesh, maybe making him beg -

"Yeah," Dick says. His head lolls halfway off the desk and he giggles. "I thought you guys were messy. Those boys are all torn _up_ -" Bruce thrusts _hard_ , thrusts _brutally_ , and Dick _croons_.

Bruce slows down to a stutter of his hips, and Dick blinks up at him, frowns and wraps his legs around him and tries to fuck _himself_ but Bruce stops him, holds him still by the hips and says, "Say please."

"Fuck," Dick whines. He's watching Bruce's hands around him, the way they squeeze and hold. "Please," he says. "Please please -"

Bruce shuts him up with a thrust that shakes the desk, another and another until Dick is clinging to his shoulders like he's trying to climb up his dick, trying to do anything to keep Bruce _in_ him. "Want you to come," Dick says. "Come on, need you to come in me, need -"

" _Dick_ ," Bruce says, and he shouts as he spills inside of him, feels Dick clenching around him, holding him tight. He doesn't pull out right away, just gets a grip on Dick and jerks him off while he sucks on Dick's tongue, bites his mouth, licks his cheek and then murmurs in his ear, "Come for me. Come, and then you can lick me clean."

Dick whimpers and lets go, cries out and pulses in Bruce's hand until Bruce is sticky and wet with him. He wraps his fingers around Bruce's wrist and licks and sucks until he gets every drop, until Bruce's dick twitches again in interest.

Then Dick lets him go, smiles up at him again and it's like Dick's fifteen, sixteen all over again, endlessly proud of himself for making a difficult shot. Bruce sits back down in the chair, and Dick sits back down on top of him, pushes his hand through Bruce's sweaty hair. "You know," Dick says. "You know _I'm_ not going anywhere, right?"

Bruce didn't, if he's honest - and he rarely is -, but he smirks at Dick and says, "I know. I couldn't pay you to leave me alone."

"Oh," Dick says. "You could _definitely_ pay me -" Bruce shuts him up with a kiss, something softer and warmer than usual that maybe means _thanks_. Not that Bruce is about to admit it.


End file.
